La shaman inmortal
by Abi-san
Summary: Sie, el título ES muy cursi, pero lo que importa es que aquí esta un 'preview' de lo que estoy haciendo. El grupo conoce a esta nueva chica....que misterios oculta? Esta en rating PG porque luego tendra un poco de violencia (personas que se queman vivas


Nota de la autora: Shaman King jamás me pertenecerá. Abi es un chica lúnatica que le encanta Mankin. Por favorno se asusten si en este fic aparece Lyserg, mata a Hao, Hao revive, mata a Ren, Ren revive, mata a Yoh, y asi hasta acabar.  
  
Pero lo haré lo mas profesional posible.   
  
Noten que el personaje principal tiene mi nombre xD Jajaja, soy tan original, pero hace TIEMPO que quería hacer un personaje con mi nombre :D  
  
A, si. Uno de los personajes principales es Lyserg. AGUANTE!! PORQUE LYS ES EL MEJOR! Asi que, sie, estoy bastante loca.  
  
Me gustan los fics de Lyserg, pero estoy harta, HARTA de 'LysergxJeanne'. Dudo mucho que esta pareja tenga éxito. Porque?Jeanne NO tiene sentimientos. Lyserg IDOLATRA a Jeanne, pero no la AMA. Y Marco mataría a Lyserg si le roba a su 'Maiden-Sama'.   
  
Gracias por leer. Eh, sie, el fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
-Lo usual- dijo Yoh casi gritandole al teléfono, respondiendo inmediatamente a la pregunta de Manta.  
  
No se escuchaba mucho el teléfono, la conección parecía estar débil. Se escucharon unos pisotones del otro lado del teléfono,y un grito que parecía decir ''Dame el teléfono Anna!!''  
  
Se escuchó un ruido estático.  
  
-Sal Manta. Hola Yoh- dijo Anna con su voz monótona e inexpresiva.  
  
Yoh no sabía que decir. La llamada telefónica se volvia mas y mas aburrida.  
  
Yoh se distrajo mirando al grupo. Era lo habitual. Ren se peleaba con Horohoro, mientras Lyserg permanecía sentado en un rincón aislado. Ryu estaba al lado de Lyserg, mirandolo con una expresión rara.  
  
-Anna, tengo que cortar- dijo Yoh, con voz temblorosa, como si esperara que Anna creyera su excusa.  
  
No se escucho nada por el teléfono. Anna ya habia cortado la conneción.  
  
-He escuchado- comentó Yoh -que cerca de aquí hay aguas termales. No quieren ir?-  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta, y Lyserg se reincorporó de mala gana.  
  
-Es eso necesario?- interogó Lyserg.  
  
-Si, cierra la bo...-   
  
Antes de que Ren puediera contestar, Lyserg lo interrumpió.  
  
-Manda a alguien mas a callar. O obligame, Ren-  
  
Ren no pronunció una palabra. Se adelantó y se puso al frente.  
  
Todos lo siguieron.  
  
Por supuesto, encontraron las aguas como Yoh sugerio. Pero no estaban solos, una figura se bañaba en el agua. Tenía pelos largos y rubios, y estaba acompañada de un lobo. Desde aquel punto de vista, era imposible saber de que sexo era aquella sombra.  
  
Se acercaron un poco mas a la persona. El can, inmediatamente, le advirtió la presencia de intrusos a la figura.  
  
Entonces, los ojos del ser humano se dieron vuelta, revelando unos ojos rojos que miraban de re-ojo a los visitantes.  
  
Hubo un poco de silencio.  
  
-HUMANOS DESGRACIADOS- grito la persona en una voz chillona, era una mujer. Todos se avergonzaron, la chica enseguida sacó un látigo y trató de alejar a el grupo lo mas posible de ella. Se cubrieron los ojos, y la niña se puso su respectiva vestimenta.  
  
-Denme una razón por la cual Sensor y yo no debamos volarle la cabeza a todos ustedes- pregunto la señorita, amezante.  
  
Se quedaron todos pálidos. Todos excepto Lyserg, que se atrevió a decir algo.  
  
-Mire, es que señorita, so sabíamos...-  
  
-Claro. Me confunden con un hombre. Siguiente razon por la que no deba cortarles el pescuezo?-  
  
Ante aquella pregunta, Lyserg se acobardó. Ryu trató de calmar a la chica.  
  
-Somos Shamanes- dijo Ryu, esperando que ella se calmara.  
  
-Yo tambien soy una Shaman. Y soy mucho mas poderosa de lo que ustedes jamas seran. Mi nombre? Abigail. Nightshade, para ser exactos. El es Sensor, mi espíritu. Mi hermana Hitone debe estar el algun lugar con Primalia. Pero no me sorprende que este perdida. Llamenme Abigail. Llamen a mi hermana Kari. Si me dicen Abi, estaran muertos en menos de lo que se tarda decir 'Vampiro'. Gracias. Ustedes son?..- aclaró Abigail.  
  
Yoh se levantó y agitó su mano.  
  
-Soy Yoh Asakura. Aquel es Ryu. El es Lyserg Diethel. El Horohoro. Y por último en orden, pero no en importancia, Ren Tao-  
  
Ren sonrió al escuchar eso.  
  
-Sin duda...- dijo Abigail. Algo en su mirada decía 'me los voy a comer de postre' aunque tal vez solo era su iris que parecía arder al rojo vivo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya se que es muy corto....pero esto no es ni siquiera la mitad del primer capítulo!! Tenganme paciencia, y si quieren  
  
que escriba mas, mandenme un review. Gracias ^^ 


End file.
